Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to graphics processing and more specifically to caching processed texture information.
Description of the Related Art
Graphics processing often involves executing the same instruction in parallel for different graphics elements (e.g., pixels or vertices). Graphics processors are often included in mobile devices such as cellular phones, wearable devices, etc., where power consumption and processor area are important design concerns.
Graphics textures are typically stored images that are “wrapped around” the surfaces of objects in a scene being rendered. The determination of which parts of the texture correspond to different parts of an object is typically referred to as texture mapping. Textures may be stored using a variety of different formats, which may use various different color spaces and compression schemes, for example. Textures are typically represented by arrays of “texels” just as images are represented using arrays of pixels. Processing stored texels to generate a format that a graphics unit (e.g., filtering circuitry) is configured to handle may consume significant power.